


As The Clock Struck Twelve

by MiniNoire



Series: Lavendar Happiness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Challenge Response, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, LBSC sprint challenge, cuteness, lukanette endgame, these two dorks just deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Marinette missed the company of her boyfriend on her birthday, but well, things couldn't be helped, right?Wait...what was that crashing sound from the bedroom?!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lavendar Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936975
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	As The Clock Struck Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this because I couldn't rest! Thanks to PrinceKapitan for beta reading this story! <3 
> 
> Based on the LBSC challenge prompt, "“As long as I’m next to you, I don’t care.”

The kitchenette filled with a fresh aroma as Marinette opened the oven door, carefully taking the last batch of macarons and placing them by the window sill to cool.

The ravenette wiped her hands on the apron before moving over to the table and picking up her phone. She swiped left on the screen, promptly silencing the alarm that she had set. The home screen on her phone showed the time as 15 minutes to midnight.

Marinette let out a sigh. She gazed idly at the home screen for a bit, smiling ruefully at the cheeky picture that served as the wallpaper. It was a picture she had taken of Luka while he had been sleeping on the couch, guitar on lap and head lolled to the side. The way his mouth lay half open with that soft smile gracing his lips, he just looked adorably cute.

The woman unlocked her phone and opened up her messaging application. There was one unread message from her boyfriend.

Curious, she opened it, only to find a cute “ ** _I am sorry_** ” GIF greeting her in return. Her heart warmed at the cute mouse that looked up at her, and she stifled a giggle.

Swiping up the messages, she decided to pass time by rereading the conversation she had with Luka before. It would at least provide her some semblance of him being near to her, and not far away in the States.

  
  


Hey, love!  
  
What time are you arriving in Paris, again?  
  
Just double checking with you, you know ;)  
  
Hi.  
  
I..uhm  
  
I wanted to tell you something, Marinette.  
  
Yeah?  
  
I am sorry.  
  
I actually missed the flight.  
  
I am not arriving today.  
  
Oh..  
  
So, come by the next flight?  
  
I tried, but the flights for tomorrow are already full.  
  
Next available flight for booking flies the day after tomorrow.  
  
Oh. I see...  
  
Yeah.  
  
ISTG I am so frustrated at myself right now.  
  
I shouldn’t have underestimated the traffic here.  
  
Oh lord, I am an idiot.  
  
Hey, Luka, it’s okay!  
  
Of all the times I could have missed a flight  
  
It had to be on your birthday.  
  
I didn’t want to miss your birthday…  
  
I wish it were different...  
  
I wish you were here.  
  
I really do...  
  
But what’s done is done, right?  
  
I am sorry, Melody.  
  
It’s okay, love.  
  
I understand.  
  
Looking forward to your arrival, though   
  
I love you <3  
  
I am sorry, Melody.  
  
Promise you are not upset?  
  
Promise.  
  


Marinette spared a glance at the ten trays of macarons that cooled on the table. She brought her knees to her chest and snuggled herself, breathing into the ocean and pine scent of the shirt she was wearing.

She sure hadn’t meant to bake ten batches of lavender macarons. It just… happened.

The woman checked her phone again. 8 minutes to midnight. 8 minutes to her birthday.

She sighed and hugged herself again, opting to stay like that in her little cocoon.

The sound of someone falling with a thump brought her back to attention.

Marinette jerked up from the chair, her eyes trained on the door that led to the bedroom. The sound had come from there.

She was all alone in the house. No pets, nothing. Then what had been the source of the sound?

With her senses high on alert, the young woman reached over to the kitchen utensils, picking up a rolling pin. A baker’s best friend. It was sure going to come handy, now that a situation like this lay in front of her.

Cautiously, she tiptoed towards the master bedroom. 

She was thankful for the hallroom to be dark, lest the intruder might have become aware of her presence from her mere shadow. Squinting her way and treading nervously through the darkness, careful not to stumble over her own two left feet, Marinette finally reached the doorway of the bedroom.

The shuffling sounds were a clear indication of someone definitely being there.

In the faint moonlight that came in from the open window, Marinette could make out the silhouette of a tall, lean person, definitely a man judging by the outline of his muscular body. His hair was messed up and he was bent over near the bed, apparently rummaging through a bag or something.

Adrenaline coursed through her and she could feel her heart beat fast as her breath came in short pants. Who was this intruder and what did he want? Was he searching through his bag to grab a weapon or something? Well, it wasn’t going to happen. Not on her watch.

With an aimed precision and a battle cry, Marinette threw the rolling pin at the intruder. 

Maybe it was his instinct, or his fast reflexes at hearing her war cry, but the intruder turned around and managed to avoid the flying baker’s weapon by a meagre centimeter. Marinette immediately fumbled around, and grabbed a showpiece from the nearby shelf. She was just prepared to throw it when the intruder shouted.

“ **_WHO THE HELL THROWS A ROLLING PIN AT THEIR BOYFRIEND?!_ **”

B-Boyfriend? Wait, did that mean…

“ **_LUKA?!_ **” Marinette couldn’t help but yell back.

She immediately flipped on a light switch, only to find a dishevelled Luka standing near the window, his travelling bag thrown on the ground, his guitar haphazardly supported by the bedside.

“B-but you said,” Marinette stammered, her hands flailing around as she tried to illustrate her point. “You said you missed the flight and—”

“I was joking.”

She blinked at the statement, her brain trying to register those three simple words. As soon as she comprehended their meaning, Marinette harrumphed and stomped away to the kitchen, the showpiece gripped tight in her hand.

Luka followed her into the kitchen, but she simply crossed her arms on her chest and turned away from him, her cheeks puffed out.

“Marinette… Melody… hey,” the man cooed softly, holding her by the arms and turning her around to face him. She tightly closed her eyes shut, causing him to caress her cheek softly.

“Hey, talk to me, please?”

Marinette opened her eyes and then hit him softly with the showpiece in hand, eliciting an “ **_OOF!_ **” from her boyfriend.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, holding his stomach as he mock-glared at her.

“You deserve it, you prankster. You are such a.. Such a..”

“Adonis for a human? I know,” Luka said with a chuckle, only to get serious at the glare that was directed at him.

He cleared his throat and straightened up, holding Marinette by the arms again and slightly lifting her chin up.

“Hey, I meant it as a surprise for you...I swear,” Luka said truthfully, his voice soft yet serious. “I just…” he let a small smile stretch on his lips. “I wasn’t expecting a surprise in return. And that too a flying rolling pin.”

Marinette glared at him for a moment more, before she found herself chuckling too. “Well, I wasn’t expecting my musician boyfriend to creep in through the window like a thief.”

He laughed at that, and a familiar warmth filled Marinette’s chest. Now that he was here, she felt like she was home.

She softly placed a hand on his chest, causing him to still from his laughter and look down at her. His teal eyes with golden flecks sent shivers of delight down her spine, and seeing the love and adoration that they held for her made her nearly melt on the spot.

“I missed you,” she finally whispered softly, causing him to smirk.

“You sure did. It’s not everyday I find ten dozens of macarons in the kitchen, or you dressed up in my shirt.”

Blushing hard, she lightly punched his chest, causing him to laugh again. She giggled along, finally happy to just be by his side.

He cupped her face lightly, and she felt herself combust at his touch. As she felt him lean in to close the distance between them, Marinette closed her eyes and leaned in too. She could feel his warm breath fanning her face, the yearning inside her growing stronger and stronger…

That’s when their moment was broken by the beeping of a phone.

“Okay, seriously?” Luka grumbled as he pulled back, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He frowned down at the contact before accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?... Hm?...Listen, this better be urgent ‘cause I’m extremely busy at the moment and… That gig is two months from now, it can damn wait, John!....you know what, I legit just came back home and want to spend some time with my love. If it can’t wait for a day or two, then sign me out…. Yes, I’m serious. Okay, bye.”

Luka cut the call and switched off his phone before stuffing the device back into his pocket.

“Woah, threatening them to cancel the gig? Isn’t that a bit too harsh, Mr. Couffaine?” Marinette asked genuinely, looking at him with surprise.

He pulled her close and cupped her cheek lightly, his posture now relaxed and his eyes practically oozing with love for her.

“As long as I’m next to you, I don’t care.”

His words filled her with a rush of joy, a rush of happiness that was beyond measure. After staying a week away from her boyfriend and the love of her life, Marinette finally felt like she was back where she belonged, back in his arms.

The clock in the hallroom struck twelve and Luka bent down, his lips centimeters away from hers.

“Happy Birthday, my melody,” was all she heard him whisper before her world exploded into a beautiful harmony of music and colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
